


Trouble Found Me

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Chance Meetings, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, Random Encounters, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "Let me guess, you’ve dealt with robots who can turn into cars too?"





	Trouble Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Vogel/June Darby – complaints heard”

Vogel raised his chin. "Let me guess, you've dealt with robots who can turn into cars too?" he asked, responding to Nurse Darby's statement.

June's serious glare only confirmed his suspicions. "You might say that," she said, lifting her brows.

"So, you _have_ heard about them, and seen them firsthand, just like I did."

"It could be worse," said June. "If it weren't for the Autobots, we'd both be done for."

Vogel's lips twitched as if he was trying not to smile. "No question about that, ma'am."

"I still have my doubts, and with Jack, I can't help but worry. I try to keep him and myself out of trouble, and yet, trouble found me," June broke eye contact for only a moment, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I've chosen to stand by, and hope for the best."

"Well, if you ask me, Jack's a great kid," Vogel replied. "You have my word, no complaints heard."

June smiled, the warmth of relief filling in her chest. "That's good to know."


End file.
